


Birthday Surprise

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, Poly Relationship, Well - Freeform, a bit more than a mention, punk girl band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: All Ashley wanted was to spend the day with her girlfriend.  But things like that are hard when you share an apartment with your girlfriend's other girlfriend.





	

Ashley had promised herself she wasn’t going to work on her birthday.  She had worked too much in the past months, preparing for a new album and a tour.  Recording, mixing, rewriting, re-recording, remixing.  She was done.  She was going to take an entire day to herself.  A whole 24+ hours.  And she and Barbara were going to spend the day together, maybe go out and see some sights, do some shopping, go out to eat… return home and not leave their bed until they absolutely needed to.

But alas, Ashley groaned as she checked her phone and saw that it was nearly half past midnight.  She was another year older, and she was still in the studio.  She ran a hand over her face and saved her work, knowing she needed to leave now, or she’d never get out of there.  It would already be past 1 in the morning when she got home already.

But when she did arrive home, she’d be able to crawl into Barbara’s bed and wrap her arms around her girlfriend and not leave until they both decided to get up.

Ashley smiled as she thought of her beautiful girlfriend who was waiting for her. And her amazingly comfortable bed.

The entire ride to the apartment building and up to their floor, she could feel her bed calling her.  And she approached the apartment, she thought she could literally hear it.  Barbara was supposed to be alone.  Ashley knitted her brows together as she unlocked the door and swung it open.

“Fuck!  Yes!”

“Fuck me.”  Ashley nearly slammed the door, but opted for just looking at the ceiling.  She really didn’t need to see the scene before her, she had already gotten an eyeful.  Lindsay was sprawled out across the couch, back arched as Barbara had her head buried between her legs and her hands roving all over her body.

“Ash…ley?” Lindsay slurred out, not quite sure if what she saw was real, or some strange apparition.

“Ashley?” Ashley tore her eyes from the ceiling to watch her girlfriend pull herself from between Lindsay’s thighs and steady herself, coming down from the pleasure high.  She couldn’t settle her eyes on one place for too long, seeing far more of Lindsay than she liked.  “Hey, baby!  Lindsay got home early from her parents’, and I was welcoming her home.  I guess I didn’t notice the time.”

“Uh huh…”  Ashley’s eyes scanned over the luggage, mostly covered in shirts and bras.

“Oh!  And happy birthday, baby!” Barbara bounced happily, shaking her perky breasts, her nipples still stiff and demanding.  She was acting almost as if she _wasn’t_ just burying her mouth in Lindsay.

“I want a fucking divorce.” Ashley dryly joked, rolling her eyes.  She crossed her arms and stalked off towards her room.

“Baby, no.” Barbara clambered up to follow her, ignoring the faint ‘Barb, no’ from Lindsay.  She ducked into Ashley’s room and reached out to touch her arm.  “What’s wrong?”

Ashley turned, but found she couldn’t do much to formulate her thoughts when Barbara was completely naked in front of her.  Her cheeks were still flushed and still shone with a glimmer of Lindsay’s wetness.  Her own thighs were still wet and shined in the low light.  “I’m just… really tired, Barb…”

“I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.  I was waiting up for you, but then Lindsay came home early and I was so happy to see her, we just sort of…”

“I get it.

“No! It’s your birthday, and we promised to spend the whole day together!  I fucked up.”

“Barb… it’s fine.  I’m just really tired, and that was a shock, and I’ve seen a lot f Lindsay, but I never thought I’d… yeah.  Well… I’m going to sleep.

“But-“

“You can go finish off your girlfriend, who I assume isn’t too happy about this situation either, and then you can clean up and we can just… start our 24 hours together when you’re done.”  Barbara smiled and reached forward to kiss Ashley, but was stopped with a finger to her lips.  “Why don’t you go do Lindsay before you kiss me.  I don’t need to indirectly eat her out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you forever. Every time I eat a warm cookie, I will think of you.
> 
> check me out on tumblr at [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
